THE MAN WHO CANT BE MOVED MEANIE
by daddysugar
Summary: Si dokter bermuka emo tampak sangat kesal degan si pria tan yang mengganggu waktu luang membacanya dengan petikan gitar yang sesungguhnya manis didengar! MEANIE! MINGYU X WONWOO. BXB.
author : yourgenie17

title : the man who can't be moved

pairing/cast : meanie , soonhoon, jeongcheol dst.

rated : T

warning: typos everywhere! bxb/yaoi, also some bromance. not like it? please just press exit button.

note :

hi everyone ! i'm sorry for suddenly hiatus, and also i'm not tell y'all before hehe.

i'm gonna give y'all this one shot as my apologynese(?). dannn mungkin gaya baru menulis.

...

4:00 PM KST.

Ia mulai mengecek lagi jamnya. semoga ini benar.

lalu, membuka tas gitar dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

" _Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_

 _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move.._

 _Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,_

 _Saying if you s this girl can you tell her where I am,_

 _Some try to hand me money they don't understand.._

 _I'm not, broke.. I'm just a broken hearted man.._

 _I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do.._

 _How can I move on when I'm still in love with you.."_

suaranya yang manis, diiringi petikan gitar yang menghanyutkan, membuat banyak orang berkerumun ingin mendengarkan. namun siapa sangka, pikiran ia melayang ke saat itu. kembali ke masa 5 tahun yang lalu.

demi semua serenade terindah di bumi ini, ia bersumpah tidak akan melupakannya..

...

"HEI! SUDAH KUKATAKAN, KALAU KEMARI ITU JANGAN MENYANYI! BERISIK TAU!" Pekik si pria emo. orang yang diteriakinya itu tampak tidak terima.

"HEI, OM! SUDAH KUBILANG JUGA, KALAU INGIN MEMBACA DENGAN TENANG JANGAN DITAMAN! DI PERPUSTAKAAN SAJA SANA!" Pekik pria itu. kalau dilihat-lihat, tinggi kedua pemuda itu tidaklah berbeda lebih dari 5 cm.

Namun, demi para angels VS, si pria emo ini tetap saja lebih pendek dibanding pria tan yang dibentaknya.

Si emo melotot tidak terima,"ENAK SAJA! KAU PIKIR UMURKU BERAPA?!" pekik si emo. Si pria tan tertawa terbahak-bahak,"HEY, OM. MENDING PERGI BACA KE PERPUSTAKAAN SANA!"

"KAU?!" tanpa ancang-ancang, si emo mengayunkan gitar si pria tan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada ditangannya.

"a-akh!" si emo memekik saat senar 1 si pria tan itu terlepas dan melukai tangannya. si emo tampak sangat kesakitan dengan luka yang cukup dalam dan panjang, tanpa sengaja meneteskan airmatanya.

alih-alih marah, si pria tan malah bertanya dengan khawatir,"Kau tidak apa-apa ?!" yang membuat si pria emo berhenti menangis seketika.

si emo dibawa dengan hati-hati sampai didepan apotek oleh si pria tan, diselingi oleh beribu-ribu omelan khawatir, si emo disuruh menunggu sebentar dan duduk di bangku putih dekat pintu masuk.

tanpa babibu, si tan telaten merawat luka ditangan si emo.

"-hei kau, namamu siapa?" tanya si emo dengan nada rendah khas andalannya, si tan tersenyum dengan jahilnya,"memangnya kenapa om? ingin mengajakku kencan ?"

" _bletak!"_ dan dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari si emo.

"ugh.. iya iya. namaku kim mingyu, murid Pledis International High School."

si emo mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya,"aku Jeon Wonwoo. mahasiswa kedokteran di Seoul Univ. Panggil hyung saja, aku tahu wajahku terlihat tua, tapi bukan setua itu tahu!" tegasnya.

si pria tan, anim, Mingyu mengangguk asal, pikirannya terbang kemana-mana. "ah mian gitarmu.." Wonwoo tampak menyesal sekali dengan perbuatan cerobohnya itu.

"ugh tidak apa-apa, aku hanya butuh mengganti semua senarnya." ujar Mingyu menangkan,"Sabtu minggu depan aku manggung di Dee Sarangbang cafe. ingin menonton? itung itung, permintaan berbaikkan dariku."

Wonwoo seperti memikirkan sesuatu. bukan, ia mungkin tidak ada pertemuan keluarga. semua keluarganya super sibuk. adiknya pun setiap hari les. ia hanya tidak ingin melewatkan acara variety show kesukaannya.

"jam berapa?"

Mingyu tersenyum lagi. ani, bukan senyum jahil seperti sebelumnya. namun ini tampak lebih ke seringaian. "jam 7 sore hyung. akan kuantar pulang aku janji."

...

Malam minggu yang indah, Di suatu sarangbang Cafe, t'Dee.

Sarangbang ! tempat perkumpulan para pencinta seni, atau sekedar tempat kumpul-kumpul para komunitas.

t'Dee ini milik paman mingyu, Choi Seungcheol yang rencananya akan menikah setelah mingyu lulus nanti, dengan seseorang bernama Yoon Jeonghan, yang demi tongkat dewa agung neptunus, cantiknya bisa mengalahkan para nona-nona gangnam.

tapi Jeoghan itu laki-laki. LAKI-LAKI. Dimana di negara ini, tentu saja, masih dianggap tabu. dari apa yang mingyu dengar pun, mereka akan menikah di Belanda. negara yang mana sesama jenis bisa mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka boleh menikah.

Sungguh nekat memang, namun mereka sudah mengantongi izin dari kedua orang tua. Mungkin sudah banyak perjuangan yang telah mereka arungi bersama.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan patut diacungi jempol oleh orang-orang.

Mingyu pun menganggap Jeonghan seperti eommanya sendiriㅡya, sifat keibuan darinya tidak bisa ditutupi, Mingyu pernah kena omel olehnya hanya karena datang ke cafe dalam keadaan basah oleh hujan.

"Selamat datang gyu! Jisoo sudah tunning gitarnya disana." tunjuk Jeonghan ke pinggir panggung.

Jisoo Hong. si blaster Korea-Amerika. Ia mengambil jurusan bisnis untuk melanjutkan usaha orangtuanya di Korea. si pewaris perusahaan yang berwibawa, terkadang konyol dengan sikapnya yang lembut.

"Yo! Gyu, mengapa melamun saja?!" sapa Soonyoung, atau biasa disapa Hoshi oleh Mingyu dkk disekolah. Ya, teman sekelasnya ini datang untuk menonton Mingyu. semacam hobi mengisi waktu malam minggunya yang kosong melompong.

"aku mencari seseorang tampaknya ia belum datang." ujar Mingyu singkat. "hei, tumben sekali. menunggu siapa ?" tanya Hoshi bingung.

Biasanya, Mingyu hanya akan menunggu Hoshi. Itu jelas aneh sekali.

Mingyu pun duduk dikursi sebelah Jisoo hyung-nya. setelah berbasa-basi lalu high-five, ia men-tuning gitar akustiknya. ia kembali teringat dengan Wonwoo si calon dokter, dan gitar melodinya yang putus senar.

Jun yang ternyata sudah datang sebelum Joshua hadir. Ternyata ia berdua-duaan dengan Minghao-nya sejak tadi. Mereka tampak sangat lengket. Dulu Jun itu playboy yang jahat, namun Minghao mampu merubahnya secara drastis. Salut dengan si imut ini.

Ini sudah mau detik-detik sebelum pertunjukkan, tetapi Wonwoo si dokter itu baru saja datang dengan terengah-engah dengan tatapan maaf-aku-terlambat.

Mingyu tampak senang dengan kehadirannya. Lalu dimainkannya lagu andalan, Adore U.

...

" _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me..._

 _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be.._

 _Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet.._

 _And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

 _So I'm not moving... I'm not moving"_

Suara merdunya terus didendangkan.

lalu tibalah seorang blasteran yang datang untuk mengiringi namja kesepian ini. ia memetik gitar yang dibawanya. penonton terpuka mendengar harmonisasi dari kedua namja ini. tepuk tangan sesekali memeriahkan suasana yang ada.

tapi percayalah. sang penyanyi masih menganggap tepukan tangan 'dia'lah yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum lagi.

...

" _Prokk! Prokk! Prokk! Prokk!"_

Kira-kira seperti itulah, suara tepuk tangan yang diperoleh dari penampilan Mingyu, Jun, dan Joshua. mereka membawakan sekitar 5 lagu tadi.

Siapa sangka, bukannya tepuk tangan si Jihoon atau sering disapa Wooziㅡsecret admirernya Hoshi, Mingyu dan Jeonghan tahu itu. tetapi tepuk tangan Wonwoo-lah yang paling meriah.

Pria emo yang sulit ditebak ini, ternyata sangat menyukai penampilan Mingyu.

"Suara-mu indah." puji sang emo. Mingyu tergelak.

"Yakin? Padahal semenjak hari itu, hyung selalu menilai aku paling berisik se-taman kota." godanya. Bukan Mingyu namanya kalau tidak jahil.

Saat itu, Wonwoo datang ke taman kota hanya untuk melanjutkan bacaan dongengnya. si emo ini senang cerita-cerita semacam Robin Hood, atau Thinker Bell. Berbeda jauh dari penampilan gaharnya.

"Ingin kuantar?" tawar Mingyu setelah me-resleting tas gitar kesayangannya. L*ukewood, semerk dengan artis kesayangannya, SHJ.

Wonwoo menggeleng,"kupikir kau akan mengantarku dengan bis. Engkau tidak punya sim kan?" ujarnya.

Mingyu terpukau melihat mobilnya Wonwoo.

MINI MORRIS'76.

Hey, siapa yang tidak kenal mobil ikonnya Mr. BE*AN ini?

Mobil Wonwoo tampak sangat terawat dan pernah dimodif beberapa kali dengan sparepart kekinian, namun tak menghilangkan kesan antik dari mobil 70-an ini.

"Masuklah, engkau tertarik dengan hal otomotif ?"

Mereka pun membicarakan si mungil yang dikendarai oleh Wonwoo malam ini. Rupanya kejadian senar putus membuat mereka bisa berteman [!]…

…

Seseorang berwajah oriental pun datang membawa drum-portable, dan tempat duduk tambahan.

" _Policeman says son you can't stay here,_

 _I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.._

 _Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,_

 _If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go.."_

lalu mengiringi si manis bernyanyi dengan tabuhan drum yang menambah kesan akustik dari lagu tersebut. semua penonton tampak hikmat mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakan oleh si manis ini.

beberapa yeoja ada yang berbisik

"dia tampan sekali!"

"iya manis sekali."

"dia juniorku difakultas kedoteran."

"wah, sudah suaranya bagus, kedokteran lagi, dia bisa rapp tidak ya?"

"kurasa dia bisa, suaranya saja bisa serendah itu!"

"percuma saja kalian dekati dia, dia kan sudah berbelok."

"dia menyukai Dr. Wonwoo!"

"benarkah ?! padahal sama-sama tampan!"

"iya, ya?!"

"biarlah, dengar dengar ia ditolak oleh Wonwoo, tampaknya Wonwoo masih normal. jadi mereka masih single, single !"

"Wonwoo normal? Kau yakin ?"

"Ia akan dijodohkan oleh putri pewaris rumah sakit tempat ia magang dulu !"

"siapa? Yeoreum?"

"iya. tapi mungkin Wonwoo tidak suka yeoja itu, Yeoreum dirumorkan kalau ia pernah ditampar oleh Wonwoo!"

"berantem karena selisih pendapat! aku tahu rumor yang itu."

Tanpa mereka sadar, Yeoreum, si Bintang yang digosipkan menyelinap diantara mereka,"Wow, drama yang seru ya?!"

"e-eh, senior.. " ujar si baju pink, Jisoo Song.

"h-hai, unnie." sapa si baju baby blue, Lee Hyun.

"m-maafkan kami!" pekik si ceroboh baju caramel, Kimmy. mereka semua adalah junior Yeoreum di fakultas bisnis.

Yeoreum membawa mereka menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut.

Si pirang ini menghela nafas. hhh, demi tas channel serial musim panas yang baru ia dapatkan kemarin,"aku bersumpah tidak ingin dijodohkan juga oleh Wonwoo. perjodohan juga sudah jangan membicarakan Mingyu hal yang tidak-tidak. ia baik hati, ia berbakat. aku pernah mengawasi kinerja dia, ia pun termasuk dokter berprestasi yang aku tahu."

"Ia berhak mendapatkan Wonwoo.. ia berhak!" sambung Yeoreum bersungguh-sungguh. diikuti oleh anggukan para gadis yang kini mengerti.

...

Jeonghan tahu.

Semenjak melihat Jun dan Minghao berpacaran, atau bahkan Hoshi dan Woozi juga menyusul. Mingyu sadar akan perasaan Mingyu kesayangannya terhadap Wonwoo lebih dibanding sahabat.

Tetapi hubungan antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo berantakkan karena itu. Karena Mingyu megutarakan perasaannya dengan Wonwoo. Karena Wonwoo yang tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Karena Wonwoo akan dijodohkan dengan putri pewaris rumah sakit tempat Wonwoo magang saat ini.

Wonwoo saat ini sedang berada di Amerika Serikat. Seakan-akan memberi kode, ia ingin menjauh dengan memilih tempat magang disana.

Padahal Mingyu baru saja lulus dari ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran. Ibu Mingyu pun berharap lebih agat Wonwoo bisa menjadi mempelai si bungsu-nya. karena selama ini, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengerti Mingyu selain ibunya.

Sekarang Mingyu yang berada didekapan Seungcheol "appa"-nya menagisi hal-hal yang menyakitkan hati polosnya.

"Kenapa saat itu aku bilang suka?" rengeknya.

"Sudahlah Mingyu, yang penting engkau sudah nemberitahukannya tentang perasaanmu itu.." ujar Jeonghan mengiba. Ia sedih, sekarang Mingyu tampak sangat kurus. Kurang makan sepertinya.

"Kenapa kami harus sejenis?!" erangnya menjadi.

Kini Seungcheol "appa"-lha yang andil,"Sabar gyu.. itu takdir Tuhan, tidak bisa diubah.." ujarnya lalu mengusap-usap rambut Mingyu-nya itu.

"Kenapa harus dijodohkan huarghhh!" pekik Mingyu yang terdengar seperti uke.

bukan, demi Jam tangan Gucchi milik Jeonghan yang dibuatkan khusus untuk yeoja.. Mingyu itu SEME.

SEME.

Hanya saja keadaan membuat ia tampak meraung seperti uke.

Jeonghan tak tahan lagi melihat Mingyu menangis seperti itu. Hatinya teriris-iris melihat "anak" kesayangannya itu bersedih. ia pun menepuk-nepukkan tangan lentiknya dipunggung Mingyu. Berharap meringankan beban si manis ini.

"kau pasti bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Pasti bisa." ujar Seungcheol menenangkan.

...

" _People talk about the guy, Who's waiting on a girl_

 _There are no holes in his shoes, But a big hole in his world_

 _And maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved,_

 _And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news_

 _And you'll come running to the corner_

 _'Cause you'll know it's just for you"_

Semua penonton tampak hening ketika lagu ini sampai pada tahap klimaks. Para pengiring lagu pun terkesemi. Bukan, bukan. bukan karena si manis ini tiba-tiba falls. tapi karena seseorang yang memeluk si manis dari belakang.

Musik terhenti seketika.

" _I'm the man who can't be moved"_

dendang seseorang berwajah emo itu. dengan suaranya yang lebih rendah tersebut, meski hanya dendanganpun mampu membuat penonton kembali terhipnotis.

" _I'm the man who can't be moved"_

Suara yang indah!

Suara yang dirindukan oleh si manis, yang tak lain ialah Mingyu.

Suara Wonwoo hyung!

"aku ingin menjawab pernyataanmu hari itu Mingyu. Maafkan aku." ujar Wonwoo sembari melepas pelukannya. Mingyu mendongak. Air matanya sudah menetes sejak tadi.

Mingyu takut.

"Aku takut waktu itu" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya,"aku pun tahu aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa dengan Yeoreum. Aku juga harus meminta maaf dan berterimakasih kepadanya karena mengantarkanku kemari."

Mingyu terdiam.

"Aku kembali, Gyu. Aku mencintaimu gyu, sangat." tegas Wonwoo.

Kali ini Mingyu terkejut. ia langsung bangun berdiri sejajar dengan Wonwoo hyung-nya.

"Terimakasih hyung.. sangat. Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Semua penonton tampak terkesima menonton kedua sejoli ini.

"Huwaaa ! Romantis sekali!" pekik salah satu dari mereka.

" _Prok! Prok! Prok! Prokk!"_

Di iringi dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua, Mingyu dan Wonwoo berpelukan erat, sangat erat.

...

*deep bow*

mian feel nya terasa hancur sangat.

no bash, no kritik pedas.

mind to review?


End file.
